Mistletoe Kisses
by JemiB
Summary: It's Harry's seventh year Yule Ball and an enchanted Mistletoe won't let him enter the party until he kisses someone. HD slash


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderous universe belong to J. K. Rowling. I'm not making any money from this story, either. **

**Betas: Erin Discord; aka, Strife: God of Mischief; and Laden Rowaichi.

* * *

It was Christmas time and Harry was determined to thoroughly enjoy this one. It was his last Christmas at Hogwarts and his first Christmas with out the threat of Voldemort looming over him like an albatross.**

It hadn't been easy, defeating Voldemort. Ironically, or maybe fittingly, Harry defeated him on Halloween; sixteen years to the day after the whole thing began, thus completing the circle.

Many had been lost; Professor Snape among them. The sour man had died doing what he'd done for seven years; protecting Harry. He was posthumously awarded the Order of Merlin First Class, and Harry's undying respect and gratitude.

Ron and Hermione, thankfully, survived, through drastically changed for it. Everyone who survived was changed. Most surprisingly was Draco Malfoy. The quintessential Slytherin had turned out to be fighting on the side of Light.

Harry mentally shook himself from his depressing musings. This was Christmas, a time for friends, family, fun and new beginnings.

He ran his fingers through his hair, effectively mussing it beyond any semblance of neatness. Harry straightened the collar of his shirt and his bow-tie, nit-picking before he made his way to the ball. The thought both elated and saddened him.

Harry looked up when he heard the voices of his two best friends as they entered the common room. Ron wore the traditional black dress robes, and looked all the better for it; as opposed to fourth year. Hermione wore a blue off the shoulder gown that fit her perfectly. The two were, of course, going to the ball together.

"You look stunning, Hermione. And Ron, I'm glad you lost the lace."

Ron stuck his tongue out and Hermione smile, a slight flush coloring her cheeks at the complement.

"Thank you Harry. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded and the trio walked down together. They neared the Great Hall and noticed people pausing at the entrance way, but didn't pay too much attention. Eventually, something clicked. Everyone was entering the Hall in pairs, pausing because of the mistletoe. It was enchanted it didn't let a person through until he or she kissed someone. Hence the students entering in pairs.

"Oh no, we completely forgot. Oh Harry, I'm so sorry."

However, this discovery came on the heels of Harry getting stuck in the entrance way. Ron and Hermione quickly walked through, kissing one another in order to do so. Harry, however, was still stuck.

Harry groaned, knowing he was stuck until he could find someone to kiss him. Unfortunately, Harry's memory of the enchanted mistletoe was coming back; too little, too late. While kissing did un-stick a person and allow entry, the two kissing had to either be attached to one another, or attached to no one. So Harry couldn't even have Hermione or Ron kiss him and get him free. Not that he'd want to, that would be more than a bit incestuous.

Harry looked upward, wondering why everything just had to happen to him. Even now, especially now. When Harry looked at Ron, the red head looked torn between pity and laughter. Hermione looked upset.

"We could stay here and keep you company."

Harry walked to the door frame and leaned against it, enviously watching others kiss and walk through.

"No Hermione, it's alright. You and Ron, at least, have fun. Just make sure you have a little extra for me."

Hermione still looked unsure, but Ron was nodding. He'd spotted the buffet.

"Alright Harry."

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't resist.

"Is there anything we can get you?"

"Some punch will be nice."

And so it was, Harry Potter, was stuck in the doorway leading into the Great Hall, watching his fellow year mates dance and have fun at their last Christmas as students, nursing his punch. Harry was idly wondering if the mistletoe would let him free to use the bathroom, but decided not to find out first hand, and so stopped drinking his punch. Silken laughter to his right caught his attention. Harry turned and standing mere feet away was Draco Malfoy.

The blond looked stunning, as usual. His dress robes were sliver, matching his eyes, and even Harry could tell they were specially tailored and very expensive. Draco's platinum hair was uncharacteristically disheveled. But instead of making him seem slovenly or messy, it added a rakish quality, especially as he'd let it grow out a little; the ends touching the collar of his shirt. The floating candles cast a glow on the Slytherin, lending him a deceptively angelic and ethereal quality.

"Having a little trouble getting into the party, Potter?"

Harry chose to ignore Malfoy, instead, sipping on his punch. Surely the blasted plant wouldn't let him embarrass himself, would it?

"Couldn't find a date, huh? That's really too bad. You're missing a great party. Food, drink, music, beautiful gowns and handsome men. Really quite the soirée."

During the war, Draco and Harry had a very shaky truce, enabling them to work together. And now, after the war, well, things weren't as tumultuous as before, but they couldn't exactly be considered friends, or any semblance thereof.

"Don't you have anything better to do, Malfoy? If the ball is as good as you say it is, why are you over here bothering me?"

Malfoy smirked, and Harry had to admit, the Slytherin did it well.

"Well, I saw you over here, looking pathetic all alone, so I thought I'd try and cheer you up. But I find this much more fun."

_This_ of course being teasing and taunting.

"I appreciate you thinking of me, but I'm fine holding up the doorframe all on my own."

Harry then stared down into his punch, trying not to admit, even to himself, just how much Malfoy's words affected him. This was his last Yule Ball and he, of all people, had every right to enjoy himself to the fullest.

Movement just almost out of his line of sight caught Harry's attention. A large group of Hufflepuffs were heading towards the door, absolutely not paying attention to where they were going. He knew what was going to happen an instant before it did, and briefly entertained the idea of moving. However, his innately do-gooder self wouldn't allow it.

So, when the group bumped into Malfoy, Harry was ready and braced himself for the impact of cushioning a fully grown male wizard. Harry's arms came up and caught the surprised Slytherin.

"Potter, your drink!"

Harry let loose a smirk of his own. While his innate nature wouldn't let him _not_ catch Malfoy, it didn't preclude any deviousness on his part. He didn't put his punch down.

"So sorry, Malfoy," Harry said, not sounding at all repentant. "Next time I'll allow you to fall on your face."

Malfoy scowled but didn't say anything. Instead he pushed himself away from Harry. He got out his wand and was about to clean away the liquid when it disappeared. He looked up at Harry, who just shrugged.

Draco glared and smoothed down his silver robes. On closer inspection, Harry noticed they were trimmed in green. How very typical.

Draco turned to walk back into the Great Hall, but was repelled back into Harry, who this time wasn't ready. He hit the door frame.

"What?"

And of course, Ron, Hermione and a few other Gryffindors would come to check on him right when he had an armful of indignant Slytherin.

Very politely, Neville said, "Harry, is there something you wish to tell us?"

Harry gave the boy a very droll stare and pushed Malfoy away.

"Not off the top of my head, no."

Ron looked between Harry and Draco, and started to laugh. When Hermione asked what was so funny, he shook his head and tried to catch his breath. He answered when he finally did.

"I was just thinking that it just fits that Harry would be stuck underneath an enchanted mistletoe with Malfoy. Sorry mate, but your luck is extreme; whether good or bad, it's extreme."

Hermione rolled her eyes and hit Ron.

"Well, he was in the room earlier, so why not find his partner from earlier, have them kiss, and then we can go back and try to find someone for Harry."

Both Harry and Draco were shaking their heads.

"You can't just pick someone to kiss me; they have to be attached to me or not with anyone at all. I doubt, since theoretically, everyone who got in has a partner, that there would be anyone to fill the criteria anyway. Bloody mistletoe."

"Why were you shaking your head, Malfoy? You got in, just tell us who your partner is, that way we can get you out."

"I got in using someone who was not romantically involved with anyone. We go teach other in. However, as that person left with someone who also was not romantically involved with anyone, I can't get back in."

Neville gulped and tentatively spoke up.

"Can't he leave? I mean, the mistletoe is only for getting into the Great Hall, so can't they both leave?"

Everyone looked at Neville in shock. It was a good idea, and from the look on everyone's face, not one anyone thought of. So Harry, being the brave Gryffindor, turned around and faced outwards. He took one step, then another, then WHAP! Harry was repelled back.

"Honestly, I didn't think that it would have worked on Harry." Harry refrained from snapping at Hermione at that comment. She could have said something sooner. But he didn't and she continued talking. "Harry never made it into the room. But Draco should be able to leave as he did get past the mistletoe."

Everyone politely ignored the use of Draco's first name by Hermione. Draco looked to the exit and heaved a long suffering breath. He stepped forward, then again, until he was at the spot where Harry was whammed back. The blond took a breath, then straightened his spine and took the final step. Nothing happened.

Draco turned around and bestowed a particularly superior look upon those present. His expression changed when he started to slowly walk towards the entrance. The confusion everyone felt was evident.

"That doesn't make sense. Why couldn't he get through?"

No one could answer Harry's question.

"Maybe Hermione and I should try it?"

They all watched as first Hermione, then Ron went through with no problems.

"Maybe we need to try it with someone whose circumstances more closely parallel yours, Harry. Someone who came unattached."

"If that was the case, you'd have found one by now, and I'd be free. Besides, I don't want a pity kiss; I'd rather stand here until the blasted enchantment runs out. We can just chalk this up to something else that just has to happen in the life of Harry Potter."

Ron nodded.

"Well did you have to drag me into it as well Potter?"

"Yeah Malfoy, 'cause this is how I envisioned spending my Christmas, stuck in the doorway with you. Thank you Father bloody Christmas for granting me this Christmas wish."

"That's enough, both of you. Bickering like first years isn't going to solve anything. Now there must be a way out for you two. We just have to figure out what it is."

Silence reigned in the group before Seamus snorted, loudly. The attention was focused on him now.

"Isn't it obvious? They have to kiss. Each other." Then he started laughing. Ron and Neville joined and even Hermione's lips twitched.

Harry and Draco stared on in shocked horror. They had to kiss? Each other?

"Well, it does make sense." Hermione was ever the logical one of the group. Right now Harry wanted to shove logic up where the sun don't shine.

"No, no, no, no, no! Absolutely not. I refuse to kiss Malfoy."

"I concur, even if it is with Potter. No way is that going to happen."

Hermione rolled her eyes, an action she was doing quite often in the night. "Fine, act like children then. You'll remain stuck here for the rest of the evening. Come on Ron, let's dance."

With one last snicker from Ron the two left, soon followed by the others, leaving Draco and Harry to themselves, a place neither wished to be.

Harry looked over at Draco, seeing that the blond was leaning against the far side of the entryway. It wasn't exactly the prospect of kissing a boy that repulsed Harry. And if he was honest, even if only with himself, he wasn't even disgusted with the thought of kissing Draco. Therein lay the problem. Harry had the opportunity to see Draco during the war, not the façade, not the Malfoy mask, and he found he _liked_ what he saw, respected and even admired the individual Draco kept hidden behind mountains of circumstance and expectations. But right now, Harry wasn't faced with Draco; he was faced with Malfoy, Slytherin Ice Prince. Just like Malfoy wasn't faced with Harry, but Potter: Savior of the Wizarding World, and Reigning Prince of Gryffindor, two identities anathema to one another.

Harry noticed Draco fidget slightly. He didn't pay it any heed until it happened again, this time even more noticeably.

"What's wrong with you?"

Draco scowled and looked away, mumbling something Harry couldn't hear. Harry smiled and waved back at a passing couple and Draco sneered.

"What was that Malfoy? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said I think I drank too much, I have to use the toilet."

Harry stifled a laugh, recalling his earlier query.

"Somehow Potter, this is your entire fault. I'm sure of it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sure Malfoy, don't take responsibility for your own actions. How very mature."

"Shut it Potter. If you hadn't been stuck here, I wouldn't have come over, that group of Hufflepuffs wouldn't have pushed me into you and I wouldn't be stuck here. Bloody mistletoe."

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. He laughed long and hard in a way he hadn't in so long.

"I fail to see the humor, Potter."

"Hermione's right, we are acting like children. Is the idea of kissing me that bad? And really, if you have to go that badly, would you rather kiss me than wet your pants? It's the lesser of two evils."

Draco looked decidedly uncomfortable and he focused his gaze everywhere but on Harry. He seemed to be waging some internal struggle. Although the Malfoy mask was still in place, Harry was observant enough, and knowledgeable enough of Draco Malfoy to see the debate. The blond finally seemed to come to a decision and looked back at Harry.

"You're right. And if you ever repeat that, I'll deny it, and then I'll hex you, regardless of the fact that you just saved the world and are the strongest wizard of this generation. Kissing you would be the lesser of two evils. The other alternative would be unseemly for anyone, most especially a Malfoy."

Harry smiled crookedly and nodded. Draco pushed off from the doorframe and slowly and gracefully walked towards Harry. Harry's attention narrowed to the silver clad Slytherin walking right to him. For some reason, Harry's heartbeat picked up speed and his breath became irregular. Surely he wasn't anxious at the definite possibility of Draco Malfoy kissing him? But with every inch that disappeared between them, Harry couldn't help but like the idea more and more.

Finally, Draco and Harry were standing toe-to-toe. They were so close that Harry could see flecks of blue in Draco's grey eyes. He could see a small, lone freckle on Draco's otherwise creamy, clear complexion. He could feel Draco's breath on him; deep, even, controlled breaths. In fact, Harry would have believed Draco was completely unaffected by the whole kiss idea if it wasn't for his pulse. Harry saw Draco's pulse, in his neck, beat fast and erratic. Draco's pupils were dilated, giving weight to the idea that he was also affected.

Harry licked his suddenly dry lips and watched Draco's gaze drop at the action.

"You should wear that shade of green more often. Despite your Gryffindor tendencies, Slytherins green suits you."

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion, wondering where that comment came from. He was stopped from voicing any kind of response when he felt a pair of soft, smooth lips cover his. Harry automatically closed his eye sand yielded to the kiss.

Harry expected, initially, a quick, reluctant kiss. Just a there-done-see-you-later-bye kind of thing. When that was obviously not the case, Harry thought Draco would be forceful and controlling. Again, Harry was pleasantly surprised when that wasn't the case.

The kiss was sweet and soft and completely closed lipped, and Harry found he wanted more. Hesitantly, Harry opened his lips, then with his tongue, traced along Draco's still closed lips, asking for entrance. He traced along Draco's top lip, before moving to his bottom and finally the seam. Those lips parted and an answering tongue licked at Harry's.

A hand came up and grabbed Harry's wrist, pushing against his side, a thumb rubbing over the rabidly beating pulse point. Harry let Draco fully explore his mouth, liking the taste of the other boy. It was a mixture of the punch, peppermint and something a little dark and spicy, something uniquely Draco Malfoy.

Harry then took the opportunity to get more of that taste, to explore Draco's mouth. The thought flitted through Harry's head that Draco had manners when it came to kissing, but it was a fleeting thought as Harry didn't want anything to detract from the kiss.

Draco slowly pulled back and Harry followed for a moment, prolonging the kiss before he too pulled back. Harry kept his eyes closed and rested his head against the door frame.

"Open your eyes Harry."

The use of his first name caused Harry to open his eyes. Draco was looking directly into them.

"I was right; green is most definitely your color."

Harry blinked at that, barely registering Draco's release on his wrist. Draco started to walk away when Harry gathered his wits. He had to clear his throat twice before he could get his voice to work properly. He was still reeling from the kiss.

"Wait. I thought you had to go to the bathroom."

Draco smirked and walked completely into the Great Hall, his steps almost noticeably shaky.

"I lied." Draco paused and without turning said, "Happy Christmas, Harry."

Harry laughed and walked to join his friends, ignoring their knowing smirks and refusing to explain anything that happened. Harry searched out and found Draco's distinctive blond hair.

"Happy Christmas, Draco." Only two people heard the whisper. One with twinkling blue eyes and another with coal black eyes, and neither were going to say a word.


End file.
